1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attachment to a chute of a ball pitching machine for selectively retaining a ball and selectively delivering the ball to the chute and a method of using the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball pitching machines are widely used for practicing batting in the game of softball and baseball. Pitching machines include a wheel that rotates to propel the ball from the pitching machine toward a batter. A chute is typically disposed adjacent the wheel for receiving the ball and delivering the ball to the spinning wheel.
In a real game situation, a pitcher moves through a pitching motion, which typically includes a wind-up and a delivery. The batter adjusts swing timing and rhythm based on the pitcher's pitching motion in order to make contact with the ball. However, during batting practice with current ball pitching machines, a person stands next to the pitching machine and drops the ball in the chute whereby the pitching machine propels the ball toward the batter. The motion of the person dropping the ball into the chute does not simulate the pitching motion of the pitcher. As such, the batter cannot practice adjusting swing timing and rhythm based on a pitcher's pitching motion during practice with current pitching machines.
As such, it would be advantageous to develop a pitching machine and a method of using the pitching machine to simulate the pitching motion of a pitcher such that the batter can practice swinging in view of the pitching motion.